


The death of Tyler Theoden

by gay_for_mcmissile



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Constellations, F/M, M/M, OC, Original Character(s), Other, TV Show, original show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_mcmissile/pseuds/gay_for_mcmissile
Summary: The death of Tyler Theoden. The wielder of the staff of Prasini, murdered by Prasini himself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The death of Tyler Theoden

**Author's Note:**

> I have very little writing practice so I am very sorry if this sucks! This is for a show my friend and I are working on and this would happen during the finale of season 3. I wrote this in the span of an hourr.

It was sunny the day Tyler Théoden died.

The battlefield was littered with craters and ruble, fire surrounded two beings. Tyler and Arianna, who’s body had been taken over by the constellation, Prasini. Tyler was weak, he could not fight for much longer and he knew it, he gripped the staff in his hand, the object Prasini was after. He looked down before facing the possessed girl.  
“Give up, Théoden,” Prasini growled, the voice was a mix of his and Arianna’s own, “I know you won’t fight me; you don’t want to hurt her..”  
“You’re right Prasini… I won’t,” Tyler paused, “Just promise me something..”  
Prasini smiled, he knew that this was torture for the teenager, “What is it you wish human?”  
“Tell her that I love her.” Tyler yelled, slamming the staff into the ground, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. An explosion of light blinded both before Prasini screamed, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” The controlled body rushed forward with such speed that Tyler could not see, he suddenly felt a sudden pain from his chest, his breathing hitched as he looked down and saw… blood.  
His eyes widened; his heart was beating fast as he fell to his knees clutching his chest. Tyler looked up; the whites of Arianna’s eyes were still as black as coal. Prasini was still possessing her, Arianna’s mouth turned into a smile but her black eyes had tears in them, she was locked in her own mind. Tyler collapsed onto his side, he started to lose his vision and felt lightheaded. The wound was a dark color, not the normal red, it was almost black. He tried to speak; his mouth tasted like copper; he was dying with every breath he took.  
Tyler did not realize he had been crying until he tasted the salty tears, his ears were ringing, his heart was beating in his ears. His hand reached out, as if it had a mind of its own, to Arianna before he went limp.  
Prasini realized what he had done, as Arianna’s body was shaking, “I-I didn’t mean to kill him…” Arianna broke free of Prasini’s hold, she screamed as she forced Prasini out of her mind. The fox like creature ran through his own fire as Arianna ran toward Tyler, shaking his body and trying to wipe her own tears.  
“Tyler! Tyler please.. wake up Tyler… please” she began to sob, “no no no no no. Tyler you idiot… please. I promised your brother you’d be safe… you promised you would be safe!” She punched the ground before carefully setting the boys head on her legs, stroking his hair, sobbing. She was unaware of the faint voices yelling for herself and Tyler.  
Arianna looked up seeing the blurry outlines of Sebastian and Drake, they began running toward her, seeing the body in her arms. “Arianna!! What happened?!” Sebastian was faster than his boyfriend but once he saw Arianna’s face and the limp body of Tyler he covered his mouth, tears prickling the corner of his eyes. Drake arrived, looking at his boyfriend before turning to Arianna, noticing the body of his brother in her arms.  
Drake froze, tears filling his eyes as he ran forward and dropped to his knees in front of his brother. “P-Prasini.. he, he controlled me. He used me to.. k-kill him…” Arianna choked out. Drake said nothing, his tears falling to the ground, before taking his brother into his own arms. “I couldn’t stop him Drake.. I am so so sorry. This is all my fault.” Drake looked to Arianna, feeling Sebastian place a hand on his shoulder and kneeling next to him, “This is not your fault,” he choked out, “It’s that dumb constellation’s fault!!” Drake yelled.

*switching it up real quick buddies*

Tyler sat up, a white light blinding him, “Where am I.” He spoke out loud to no one. He stood up, this place that he was in.. it looked like the woods near his house, except instead of the dark greens of the cedars and the brown bark surrounding him, it was all white. Tyler stood up, the pain in his chest was gone and his once tattered clothes were fixed and turned to the bright white around him, along with his dyed hair, turned white instead of purple. He began to navigate through the woods, they were somehow comforting, he didn’t know why.  
He thought he had been walking for hours, everything looked the same, but he continued walking. The scenery began to change, as he exited the woods reached his home. Everything and everyone were gone.. he ran into the house, looking around frantically and yelling for his brother, mom, Arianna, Sebastian, Addison, Lime, anyone, no one came. Tyler was afraid, he ran out of his house and into town, still deserted. But.. something was different, he saw where the battle had been taking place, there was… colors! Deep reds and oranges, he raced towards it and as he did the colors began to return. He walked through the field before coming up the spot where it had happened.  
He saw people, only a few, they were all blurry, but he could make them out. He saw a taller male, his hair tied back into a mini ponytail with the sides and back of his head shaved and wearing a ripped hoodie, it was his brother, the blurriness began to fade and he could see Sebastian and Arianna with Drake.. holding..his..body. He watched as his brother picked up his own body, walking towards a line of people in the distance with a shaking Arianna and a crying Sebastian. They seemed to be talking but he could not hear them.  
He tried to yell for them, that he was here, it was no use. Tyler fell to the ground, he wanted to give up.  
“Tyler.” He jumped before turning around to where he had heard the voice, two older people stood behind him. “Tyler,” they repeated, “This can’t be over yet.” Tyler could barely speak but managed to shakily ask them, “W-who are you?” The scarred masculine presenting one stepped forward, “I am Lotos, the first wielder of the staff. This,” he nodded to the second, shyer person, “This, is Ekrus. The second wielder.” Tyler stood up, staring at the two. He was baffled.  
“We can hep you get back to the mortal plain,” Lotos spoke, “You are not dead yet.” That didn’t really help calm Tyler down, “We need to hurry now.” Ekrus’s softer voice came from behind Lotos, Lotos nodded to Tyler and Ekrus as they began to run toward the line of people facing against the other constellations, Tyler’s friends seemed to be distraught, as they all thought he was dead.  
“Ekrus, this is going to take a lot of energy, you ready?” Ekrus nodded and the two placed one of their scarred hands each on Tyler’s mortal body and his spiritual form. “On three Lotos.” “One, two THREE!!”  
A strange blue light began to swirl Tyler as he felt like he was being swept into an abyss. He felt cold and tired. His chest hurt and his ears were ringing. He gasped a breath of air and fell out of Drake’s arms, coughing hard. He felt peoples stares on his frail body, he opened his eyes, standing up. 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily”


End file.
